Tactics of Liars
by therainclouds
Summary: Rosalie Hale is a bitch, but at least she has fabulous hair. /A series of Cullen family one shots Pre-Bella.


**1937**

Rosalie Hale is a bitch. Or so they say.

"At least I have fabulous hair," she muttered bitingly, knowing that Edward could hear her perfectly well, both in her head and outside of it. She saw him narrow his golden eyes at her.

_ Moron. Idiot. Vile little—_

"Do you mind?" her adoptive brother hissed, turning his face sharply in her direction. Edward clenched his teeth painfully, concentrating on remaining calm and blocking out the tirade of insults bubbling out of the blonde's mind.

"It's your fault, you moron. If you hadn't had your little temper tantrum and attacked the little man, I wouldn't be here. I would instead be sipping wine, exchanging pleasantries with pretty people, and dancing with strange, wealthy men." She scowled, knowing she was being petulant but damn it all, it was her one night to have fun and be _normal_, and Edward had to ruin it by losing his temper and actually attacking a common criminal. Here she was, sitting on a chair in a hospital, waiting for Carlisle to finish taking care of the man that Edward had hurt.

No matter how often Edward likes to feign innocence and calm, she knew there was a storm brewing inside the older vampire. She was younger than him, both in vampire years and human years. He was 14 years her senior, after all; a 36-year-old man trapped inside a 17-year-old boy's body. But unlike him, she can control her emotions and temper when it was necessary, something Edward has tried but occasionally failed to do.

Rosalie wiped at the drops of blood on her dress with a handkerchief. A result of the night's little incident, of course. She wasn't sure what caused Edward to turn his rage on the man. She had been perfectly fine flirting with one of the young men in the ballroom when she spotted Edward in the shadows outside through the window, slamming a human against the wall repeatedly.

Blasted vampire eyesight.

She had to pry his fingers off of the man's throat and after accessing the damage done, contacted her adoptive father. She had felt almost sorry for the human. Almost.

"He is a bad man."

Rosalie lifted her head and stopped her movements, her eyes softening at the dejected look on his face. "I'm sure he is," she murmured, looking away.

"I…could've killed him."

"But you didn't. You had amazing self restraint. You could've crushed him." She cringed at how matter-of-fact her voice sounded at the moment. Comforting people was not one of her greatest strengths. It wasn't even in the top ten of her greatest strengths. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I don't need comfort," Edward stated, reading her thoughts, "plus you're terrible at it."

"Well…good." Rosalie replied, a little peeved. "And get out of my head."

"I can't ignore all of your babbling."

_ Twit._

The corners of Edward's pale lips lifted up a fraction. She can almost sense his depression lift a smudge. Rosalie glowered and wished that Emmett was here; he'd probably be on her side.

"That's a little disturbing don't you think?" Edward asked, a faint glint of mischievousness shining in his eyes.

"What?"

"You and Emmett." he answered, smirking. "Since, you know, we are all officially a "family" and all." He made a quoting motion with his fingers at the word "family."

_ Please. It's not like he and I are together._

Rosalie would've blushed, if she had blood in her body. Instead she glared daggers at the young man seated beside her.

"It would be most scandalous," Edward continued, beaming at her. "Didn't you say that you rescued him because he looked like a child you knew? That's very awkward for the two of you."

_ Do shut up, Edward. No one wants to hear you._

"Ah, but you do."

_ Your sudden changes of moods are getting tiring. Stick to one emotion at a time, old man._

Edward laughed unexpectedly, or at least she thought so. It was so soft and brief that Rosalie thought she'd imagined it. It was rare that her brother laughed.

Faint footsteps echoed to their ears as the two young vampires turned their heads to see Carlisle down the hallway. He walked briskly but at a human pace, for there were nurses around. Edward stood up abruptly but relaxed slightly as his father flashed him a smile. Edward stepped towards him.

"Oh and Edward?" an arrogant voice drawled behind him.

"Yes?"

_ You owe me a dress_.

* * *

**A/N**: I was interested in writing this since I'm fascinated by Rosalie's character. Reviews make me happy, yes?


End file.
